Even though various theoretical and technical developments have been made in the attempt to reduce or eliminate pains and discomfort during a dental treatment, there remains the fact that no pain transmission mechanism has yet been proved, which might have paved the way to a reliable and safe system. Therefore the process to alleviate the pains consists firstly in the understanding of how pain could be sensed in a diseaded tooth.
Experiments directed to that end, have indicated that tooth pain is connected somehow with the dynamic movement of the dental pulp fluid which is more active in a diseased tooth and less active in a healthy one. Then, the practical method to alleviate the pains during a particular dental treatment, will be to reduce and possibly eliminate those dynamic factors consisting primairly of movement of the dental pulp fluid, that stimulates the nerves. Therefore it is imperative to control this dynamic movement, which has an erratic course, in order to achieve a reduction or elimination of pain, without the use of anesthesia; and in the event that anesthesia is needed, the amount is limited to a small fraction of what is normally used. However, the control of the dynamic movement of the dental pulp fluid requires essentially that the fluid within the dental pulp be saturated, and one way of accomplishing this, is to apply mechanical energy in the form of ultrasonic vibrations, which creates the proper conditions for cavitation to occur.